1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display module with curved display area.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic display devices are widely utilized on all kinds of applications, such as LCD TVs, LCD monitors, digital commercial panels, laptop computers, PDA, mobile phones, digital cameras and e-book readers. Most of traditional display devices have flat display panel, e.g. flat panel TV or flat LCD monitor.
Most of time, traditional flat display devices utilize a hard flat glass plate for supporting. However, the hard flat glass plate is heavy and fragile. Therefore, it is not suitable for portable usage and incapable to resist an impact.
Recently, flexible display panels are developed for replacing papers and traditional panels. The flexible display panels disposed on flexible substrates, which are capable of bending to a certain degree, are utilized in curved display devices. E-paper display device is an example of well-known and widespread flexible display device with slim shape and low power consumption.
Besides, stability, durability, impact-resistance are also important quality factors of a display device. However, in order to realize a flexible display area, most display devices with flexible display panel utilize soft (flexible) substrate and covering. On a flexible display device without protection of the hard glass plate, strength and surface hardness is insufficient to resist an outer impact. When there is an outer force applied on the display device, the display panel of the device will probably be affected, such that the flexible display panel may be out of function temporally or damaged permanently.